vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Layla Hassan
|-|Normal clothes= |-|Scuba outfit= Summary Layla Hassan (Arabic: ليلى حسن; born 1984) is a member of the Assassin Brotherhood and former employee of Abstergo Industries. Forced to leave the company in 2017 for illegally reviewing the memories of Bayek and his wife Aya, she was offered a position with the Assassins by their leader William Miles. Though initially reluctant, she became an important member of the Brotherhood, rising to the position of cell leader by 2018. That year, her exploration of the memories of the Greek mercenary Kassandra led her to the ancient First Civilization complex of Atlantis, where she received the Staff of Hermes from Kassandra. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 10-A, possibly 9-C, at least 9-A with Aya's Hidden Blade | At least 9-A physically, higher with the Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, even higher with explosives Name: Layla Hassan, ليلى حسن, The Heir of Memories Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 33 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Origins. 34 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Classification: Human, Assassin, former Abstergo employee Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of Assassin's Creed: Origins=Normal Human Characteristics, Extraordinary Genius Intellect, Limited Technology Manipulation, Hacking, potentially Reality Warping (The Animus HR-8 was noted by one of the Isu messengers to be able to alter reality itself) Resistance to Diseases (Due to her extensive medical knowledge and check-ups) |-|End of Assassin's Creed: Origins=All previous abilities, Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Retrocognition, Precognition and Accelerated Development with Eagle Vision (Can also talk with Aletheia's soul), Master Martial Artist, Pressure Point Strikes, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will Resistance to Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Extreme Heat and Cold (Due to having relived the lives of Bayek and Aya via the Animus beyond normal time limits, she eventually awakened Eagle Vision, thus gaining access to all the resistances a typical Isu-Hybrid would have) |-|Assassin's Creed: Odyssey=All previous abilities vastly enhanced, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Technology Manipulation (Could now easily use any kind of Isu technology without any problems, as seen when she interacted with the apparatuses at Atlantis), Power Mimicry (Gains access to the Spear of Leonidas and eventually also gains access to the Staff of Hermes and amplifies herself, even gaining access to all of Kassandra's abilities, as seen when she utilized Kassandra's abilities against Abstergo guards in the Fate of Atlantis DLC), experience and knowledge, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. As long she doesn't pass the Staff on willingly to her successors, she will still remain alive and maintain all of its abilities even after physically separating from it) Attack Potency: Human level (Is a normal human) | At least Athlete level, possibly Street level (Dispatched several of Sigma Team's operatives with only her Hidden Blade. Also relived the lives of Bayek and Aya via the Animus and awakened her Eagle Vision), at least Small Building level+ with Aya's Hidden Blade | At least Small Building level+ physically (Within less than a year of training alongside her team-mates Kiyoshi Takakura, Charlotte de la Cruz, Galina Voronina, Harlan Cunningham and Arend Schut, she had easily become as strong as them and the people she visited in the Animus, now leading her own Assassin cell, and could essentially perform the same feats as Bayek, Aya and Kassandra. Even when going underwater with nothing but her portable Animus and clothes, she was fully confident she could stomp hordes of great white sharks all by herself), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes Trismegistus (Effortlessly defeated Juhani Otso Berg), even higher with explosives (Even the weakest explosives based on teeth implants used by the Assassins could easily blow up entire office floors) Speed: Normal Human | Peak Human with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Should at the very least be as swift as Bayek and Aya, whose memories she relived and absorbed) | At least Supersonic+ (Trained with other comparably fast Assassins like Kiyoshi Takakura, Galina Voronina, Charlotte de la Cruz, Harlan Cunningham and Arend Schut. Relived Kassandra's memories and absorbed her entire skillset, and can replicate the same feats as her. Blitzed several Sigma Team members. Easily kept up with and defeated Otso Berg), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Can do parkour moves with ease) | At least Class 5 (Was easily moving around massive Precursor mirrors. Should be on par with Bayek, Kassandra and her team-mates), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Athlete Class, possibly Street Class | At least Small Building Class+, higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes Durability: Human level | At least Athlete level, possibly Street level | At least Small Building level+ (Not much weaker than Bayek or Kassandra. Can easily brush off extremely high falls and swim in turbulent waters. Should be on par with her team-mates), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes Stamina: Extremely High (Could easily spend several hours, possibly even days in the Animus before the device started rejecting her and needed its supplies refilled) initially, Infinite with the Staff of Hermes (No longer needs to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her Hidden Blade | Same as before | Extended melee range, higher with melee weapons Standard Equipment: Aya's Hidden Blade (Eventually discards it for a better model), the Spear of Leonidas, the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, her custom and portable Animus HR-8 and HR-8.5 (Both of which she created) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Was responsible for many of the modifications to the Animus, a machine designed to relive memories of a person or one's ancestor. Even invented her own portable Animus. Made hacking devices in the form of USB sticks powerful enough to be able to hack into entire highly-secure servers like that of Abstergo just by being within their range) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Often a little bit too brash, headstrong and ambitious for her own good. She will push herself to the limit while using the Animus, which poses extremely dangerous health risks, and initially seemed to suffer from the Bleeding Effect as a result. Layla will lose her immortality and instantly die once she willingly passes on the Staff to her next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from her (However, both entities will have to maintain contact with the Staff at the same time for this to happen). Delving into Deimos's memories for too long via the Bleeding Effect will eventually damage her body and kill her, and was on the verge of going insane due to the Staff of Hermes' corrupting powers. Key: Beginning of Assassin's Creed: Origins | End of Assassin's Creed Origins | Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Athletes Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Board Game Characters Category:Reality Warpers